


Gamzee dabbles

by Queenofthebuckets



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Black Romance, Eggpreg, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Public Sex, Red Romance, Submissive Gamzee, Teen parent, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebuckets/pseuds/Queenofthebuckets
Summary: I write a lot of short fics with Gamzee and needed somewhere to put them all. Multiple different ships, mostly smut but one or two sfw fics will pop up





	1. Say my name (Gamquius)

“Ah… A-Ahhh! Highblood p-please more”

He gasps under you. You don’t get angry easily and especially not with your quadmates but Equius is really starting to get under your skin with this ‘highblood’ bullshit. You’d been together for almost a sweep and he still calls you that, even during pailing, which is what you were doing right now. And you’ve reached a breaking point. You were on top of him and riding hard but now stopped, making him gather himself enough to blink up at you in confusion (damn he looks fucking amazing right now, face flushed blue and eyes hazed over in overwhelming pleasure, you loved that you can do this to him but you have to focus on being pissed right now)

“H-Highblood? Why… nnng Why are you stopping?”

Equius panted and fuck if he isn’t making this hard with that dazed, eager to please look on his face.

“Ask me to keep going”

You demand and he seems even more puzzled but knowing him he wouldn’t question you unless you push him, which you plan to.

“If that's w-what you wish… P-please continue Highblood? Please?”

You shake your head, making him whimper as you stayed firmly in place, feeling the blueblood’s bulge twitch inside your nook needily. You know if you really push him he’d get in that state where he forgets about blood or hurting you and fucks you roughly until you can’t sit right for days after. If you could get him to give you both what you want and do that you’d be more than satisfied

“Nope, ask again”

Equius seemed now confused and frustrated, squirming under you slightly

“I-I don’t understand, ah _pretty_ please Highblood?”

He tries again, sounding a lot less sure now, and you shake your head at his attempt once more.

“That ain’t my name Equius. I dunno any motherfucker called Highblood”

You huff as you cross your arms while pouting at him and Equius blinks as he realized what you wanted, blushing somewhat sheepishly before muttering

“Will… Will you please continue… Gamzee?”

You grin, pressing your hands to his chest and leaning forward as you started to ride him again, but this time at a painfully slow pace. The blueblood grinds his already jagged teeth (pretty sure that sound was another one of them cracking. Motherfucking ow), groaning low in the back of his throat as you lean down to pant in his ear

“A-Again. Say i-it hnng again”

You mutter and he obeys. Equius whines your name, hardly above a whisper at first but as you continued the teasing pace his voice got louder and more desperate until he was screaming your name, hands clutching the couch so hard he rips the cushions to shreds (you’ll have to get a new couch… again).

“G-Gamzee Gamzee N-Nnng I c-can’t please Ahhh…!”

He gasps as he bucks his hips hard enough to throw you off balance for a minute making you gasp but you manage to just smirk at him instead of giving in.

“If you Unnf w-want it than motherfucking take it~”

You said teasingly before the air was knocked out of your lungs as Equius suddenly shoved you over so your body was nearly bent in half and he was on top of you, hands gripping your hips as he starts to fuck you at a brutal pace that you know will leave bruises. But from the way he’s growling your name and hitting every little spot in your nook that drives you crazy you can’t be bothered to care.


	2. public play (Gamquius)

You consider what led you to this as you slam your matesprit into the wall of the changing room. A few days ago Gamzee had managed to convince you to do this. You can’t remember how the conversation started but somehow it ended up on pailing and kinks. Of course he knew almost all of yours, the times he topped was only for your fantasies. But… But he never talked about his own. You found that he was satisfied when you were rough as you dared to be with him but there was still the need to do something… special for him, like he had done many times for you. So in the middle of Gamzee rambling on about some toy he’d seen online you suddenly interrupted without really thinking about it

“Yes but what about you? I-I mean… You never… You never really ask for anything… special”

You stutter as he looks at you, slightly surprised but then he grinned at you and shrugged.

“Nah I don’t really need anything special… Though…”

Gamzee paused and you could tell even through his face paint he was considering something. After a minute he says with a playful grin

“Though there was one thing I always thought would be great. Just, want other motherfuckers to know how good you treat me, ya know?”

And that's how you ended up pinning him down in the changing room of the nearby mall, both worried and excited at the idea of being caught. Gamzee was always loud and he didn’t bother (or maybe he wanted to be loud) holding anything back, moaning and chirping your name as your bulge twisted inside him. Gamzee was shaking as his hips desperately twitched back to get more and honestly, you were enjoying this more than you thought you would, mainly from how much Gamzee was liking it. Though you were still much more on edge than he was and when you heard the door of the dressing room open as someone came in you immediately slapped your hand over your matesprit’s mouth, muffling him as you pulled his body flush to your own and stilled your movements. He let out a whine and squirmed as much as he could in your firm hold, nipping impatiently at your palm until you growled in his ear, making him shudder with a moan and stop struggling.

You had to bite back a groan of your own as his tongue slid from his lips to sooth the places he’d bit you and you growled again as you pushed him back into the wall, trying to be as quiet as possible as you started to thrust into him again. The hand not clamped over his mouth went to play with his bulge as you whispered obscenities into his ear, Gamzee’s eyes fluttering as he moaned loudly despite your hand muffling him. In this fashion it didn’t take long for you to grow close to the edge, and you could tell he was close as well from the way his sounds grew in pitch and from how he shook in your arms. It was then someone knocked on the door of your stall and Gamzee came hard, biting into your palm hard to muffle his sounds. You felt like you should stop with someone just on the other side of the door but it was too good and you couldn’t, doubling over to dig your own teeth into Gamzee’s shoulder as you finished, filling his nook with material. As you both panted and shuddered with aftershocks they knocked again, the salesperson’s voice coming from the other side 

“Are you alright in there?”

They asked, probably annoyed with how long you’ve been in the stall. You struggle to catch your breath for a minute but mange to stutter a reply as you held your limp matesprit up

“Y-Yes! We will only be a little longer”

You sigh as you hear them walk away, Gamzee smirking in amusement against your hand. 


	3. Early evening pailing (Gamquius)

Its too early for this. Much too early, the sun had only set an hour or two ago. Too early for… Well, you won’t even call it pailing really. More lazy grinding at a sloppy pace. You’re both still half asleep, still in your shared coon and covered in slime, and theres not a lot of room but neither of you want to leave yet. In fact you’d almost drifted back off when Gamzee yawns before his mouth closes on your shoulder, chewing sleepily but not nearly hard enough to feel his fangs. You let out a snorting laugh as you open your eyes, hands coming to rest on his sides in the slime.

“Are you trying to eat me?”

You ask jokingly and he giggles before cutting himself off with another yawn.

“Mm maybe. I ain’t up ‘n decided yet”

Gamzee muttered before nuzzling the side of your neck and then going to kiss your lips, only to miss and get your nose instead, clacking his horns against your whole one. He breaks into laughter and you join him. You both stay there laughing for a long time until you shift your grip to pull him closer to you and Gamzee’s giggles stutter off into a gasp as your bulge presses against his nook. 

“So, do you wish to get breakfast or stay here?”

You ask as you smiled at him and he grins back, rolling his hips against you while letting out little breathless laughs and chirps.

“I think ya know my answer motherfucker~” 

Whether or not you’d be leaving the coon for anything except food tonight was doubtful.


	4. expecting (Gamquius)

You smell of blood and seawater when you return to the hive late this morning. The sun has already started to rise and your skin tingles from it, luckily not quite enough to burn, though you know it would if you had to stay outside any longer. But those vultures have all run away now, cowardly seadwellers run back to the ocean either of fear of you or the sun, it doesn’t really matter to you which so long as they were gone. They aren’t usually this bad but you know why they practically swarmed your mate’s hive every night. Its his scent. Any seadweller or troll of any type could probably smell him from miles around. It's a warm, milky scent that isn’t his normal one yet has always been his. The smell of a ‘breeder’. Calling him that doesn’t sit right with you but you aren’t sure what else to call him. Once all trolls could do what he can but with the mothergrub those who can carry their own young are rare. So rare Gamzee would have been culled, if not for Feferi taking the throne a few sweeps back. It wasn’t easy caring for him with how helpless he was in this state but of course you don’t mind. You love Gamzee, pitying him so hard it makes your pulser hurt sometimes, and the thought of your grubs growing inside him only increased your feelings for him. 

You snap yourself out of your thoughts as you realized that while you were spaced out you had already walked to the bathroom and started to clean yourself up. Sighing as you pull your tattered shirt off and toss it into the trash, noting that they had managed to get a few hits on you. Just a cut or bruise here and there but nothing worth getting the first-aid kit out for. So once the shades of violet were washed from your hands you leave the bathroom and go to Gamzee’s block. He's there, hasn’t really left for a few days now. Your matesprit is asleep already, curled in the nest of blankets and pillows that Karkat had insisted on making for him, looking peaceful and contented. He hasn’t been wearing his face paint lately either and it's almost painful how opened and obvious every little expression is on him without it. And of course the bump in his stomach of the clutch growing inside. It's impossible to keep a smile off your face at the sight. You tried to be as quiet as you could but he stirs when you join him in the nest, rolling over to cuddle up to you as you laid down next to him. Gamzee yawned and smiled at you sleepily, starting to purr as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck.

“Hey motherfucker. You been fighting again”

He says, not a question. He always can tell even when you’re sure that you’d washed every little trace of blood off.

“…Yes”

You answer and he hums, pressing a few light kiss to your neck. You know he doesn’t like fighting, despite being rather skilled at it, but he knows why you have to and when its needed.

“Did ya get hurt? Bleeding anywhere?”

Gamzee asks and you shrug. 

“Not really, only a few bruises… How are you doing?”

You respond, gently running your hands down his sides to rest on his stomach. Ever since you found out he was having grubs it was like you’d reverted back to the beginning of your relationship, back when you were too scared to touch him for fear of breaking him. He thinks it's cute.

“I’m alright. Kinda sore, little motherfuckers are growing so fast it's hard to keep up”

Gamzee smiles against your skin and then yawned, nuzzling his face into your chest.

“Ya know when I'm real still I can feel em shifting 'round in their shells”

He purrs as he shifted to look up at you, smiling happily. You return his grin, pressing a soft kiss to his lips while one hand went to pet his hair.

“I can not wait to meet them”

You say softly and Gamzee nods in agreement as he purrs, making you feel relaxed and loved as you snuggled up to your matesprit, excited for the future.


	5. Taking him apart (GamKar)

You don’t really understand. Gamzee is kneeling on the floor, hands tied behind his back and red blindfold cutting off his vision. He's panting hard and making little whimpers as you circle him before stopping in front of him. You don’t understand why he likes this so much but you do for him anyway. He doesn’t struggle when you press a foot to his chest and kick him onto his back, only reaction a needy whine. You do suppose while you don’t see the appeal of being in his place you do enjoy doing this to him, if not for anything else then at least for the sounds he makes. You just stand over him for a few minutes, waiting until he starts to squirm before speaking. 

“Some fucking highblood you are, letting someone like me take you to pieces like this”

You huff harshly and he opens his mouth to say something but you don’t let him, shifting quickly to press your foot against his sheath and nook, just hard enough to border between pain and pleasure. Whatever Gamzee was about to say was lost in gasping moan as he shuddered and arched into you. You smirk, even though he can’t see it, and chuckle evilly.

“I can’t believe you’re getting off on this, you fucking disgrace. It's an embarrassment to watch” 

You tell him and he struggles to gather himself enough to defend himself, but that's all part of the game. He wants to be broken, wants you to tear him to fucking pieces until hes wreaked and moaning and sobbing. Then once the scene is over you’ll go soft and gently again to soothe him, put him back together so you can take him apart again later. It isn’t exactly the most romantic thing but its sweet and red and pale in ways no romcom you’ve ever watched has been able to capture.


	6. pale problems (GamKar)

“Stop trying to cheer me up!!!”

You screamed at him. You hadn’t realized how loud and angry you sounded until you turned to look at him. Gamzee’s eyes were wide with hurt and his arms were still out as he reached for you. He quickly withdrew them to wrap around himself and face went cold to cover his pain. He turned away from you and you were already regretting snapping at him

“Fine. I get it if a brother doesn’t want to talk. I just thought that’s what moirails were supposed to do” 

He muttered and you know he’s right. It's just… You’re not too used to opening up.

“Gamzee… I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped… Hey come here”

You said as one hand went to his shoulder and the other went to pap his face. To your surprise he jerked away from your touch, turning to glare at you.

“No, you ain’t pale for me, you just want me to shut up and not make a mess right? You don’t wanna talk or try 'n understand…”

He trails off and ducks his head but you catch just the glint of purple and know he’s crying. You felt even worse knowing that no matter how pale you are for him now this had started out that way. You take his face in one hand and rest the other on his shoulder as you tilt his face up to look at you.

“Look, Gamzee, I’m so fucking pale for you but you’re right, we really don’t have feeling jams as often as we should… How about we just go back to my block and talk, can we do that?”

The clown sniffled, wiped a tear from his eye ending up smearing his makeup but nodded and let you pull him into your arms before leading him back to your block.


	7. Missed call (GamKur)

“I think I missed your call” 

You send the thought directly into the younger’s head. Partly out of laziness and partly just because you like the way he flinches from the feeling of it. Gamzee glared up at you as you dangled the phone in front of his face, the little skull keychain hitting his nose. 

“I didn’t fucking call you”

He grumbled and tried to shove your hand away. You just grabbed his arm and pinned it above his head. It had taken too long to chase him down into this alleyway to let him just brush you off. 

“Well you should have, it's rude to just run off after a night like last night”

Gamzee blushed behind his face paint and struggled a bit in your grip. He opened his mouth angrily but you cut him off by slipping your hand into his pants to squeeze his sheath. Whatever he was about to say turned into a choked moan as he squirmed under your touch. 

“F-Fuck nng you”

He managed to groan but you just grinned at him, stitches stretching over your lips.

“That is the plan, last night was much too fun to just let you get away”


	8. Toying with him (CondyGam)

He fought you tooth and nail, but of crouse had no chance. You were the top of the food chain, the queen. There was no way a runt like him would take you down. But he wasn’t fighting you now, oh no, he didn’t dare. There was a terrified and angry, a little bit pleading, look in his eyes as he glared at you, growling in rage at his helplessness. You’re sure he’s trying to figure out how you’d come across his little fear. It was simple really, his own ancestor had accidentally let it slip to you that little Gamzee was scared out of his mind of deep water. A bad experience as a wiggler or some shit, you didn’t really care why. All you cared about was how scared he looked here with you in the middle of one of the many deep pools littered through out your castle. He didn’t dare try to fight you with how you’d tied his arms and legs. If he squirmed and you let go of him he’d sink like a stone right down to the very bottom of the 20 foot deep pool. You let him speak first, just grinning at him as you held him against yourself.

“What.. What the hell do ya what, sea-witch”

He snarls and you tut at him

“Now that is no way to speak to me considering your situation” 

You say before letting him slip under the surface. He struggles pitifully but you pull him back up by the horns before he could sink too far. The indigoblood sputters and coughs, imminently acting much more subdued

“A-alright alright, sorry your highness”

He said quickly, looking like using your title left a bad taste on his tongue. You grin down at him

“That's much better, as for what I want, whale I’d just like to have your help feeding my pets”

You say and his face goes pale under his smudged makeup, twisting to try and peer down into the depths

“You’re gonna fed me to some fucking sea critter?!?”

He yelps and you laugh at him

“Oooh no, I mean I do have plenty that would eat a tiny scrap like you but these are different”

You explain as he glares at you nervously. Then suddenly he stiffens and blushes as you feel their cold smooth tentacles rise up, wrapping around his bound legs

“They’re the seadweller equivalent to your nookworms, and they haven’t gotten to enjoy a little landdweller like you in a very long time~”

You chuckle and his blush deepens and he splutters as the tentacles squirm into his pants but you just lean back with a wide grin, enjoying the view as he gasps and moans between growls, struggling helplessly against the ropes. It would be a very long night before you let him go


	9. Family feelings (no ship)

“Everything’s going to be fine.“ 

Thats what she tells you. She’s so much smaller than you but makes you sit down and wait as the young cherub looks for the first aid kit. You don’t need it but humor her anyway. Not that it didn’t hurt, no it definitely hurt like hell when Caliborn had driven the fork into your arm before flinging the plate at your head, your ears were still ringing from it. But its understandable. He was just… energetic. And who wouldn’t flip out if their stake had been cut horizontally instead of vertically like they wanted. Completely understandable. Besides, its not like you could die, they wouldn’t let you die when you still had use. But you humor her. Just because you hate seeing either of them upset and you know if you wave it off she’ll cry. You snap out of your thoughts as Calliope walks back over with the kit in her arms and grin at her. She opens the case and takes out a hand full of colorful band-aids, the only things in the over sized case. She has a very serous look on her face as she unpeels one before sticking it on the deep purple gash. You pat her head and thank her but she still looks upset. “….I wish… I wish we didn’t have to deal with him” 

You blink at her in surprise before scooping her up to put her on your knee “Hey come on now little sis, he ain’t that bad” 

You try to comfort her but she shakes her head as tears started to run down her face. Shit. You don’t know how to deal with crying.

“H-hes so mean! and hurts you… a-and sometimes he scribbles mean things on my drawings!”

Calliope started to really cry and you started to panic. Fuck fuck how do you fix this? You don’t want her to be upset but you ain’t the best with words. You quickly flip through your specibus for anything that could cheer her up. The only thing that might help is a single packet of gummys that you may or may not have taken from a certain blind troll just because it was the last one and she had forgot how to alchemitize more. Either way you suppose it can’t make things worse and with a flash its in your hands.

“H-Hey you want something sweet?” 

You say before opening the packet and popping the dragon shaped candy into your mouth. Most of your taste-buds are dead after sweeps of eating sopor but the sugarier sweetness still comes through.

“Mmm ‘s real motherfucking tasty”

She sniffles a bit but wipes her eyes to peek at the gummys. You offer it to her and she fishes one out before hesitantly eating it. Calliope’s face lights up and her smile returns as she gulps it down and then eagerly takes the package from you. You sigh in relief while she happily chows down on the candy and consider the crisis averted, at least for now. You know this isn’t the best way to care for them but what are you supposed to do? Your lusus was a piece of shit and most trolls don’t raise their young so it wasn’t instinctual. You were just doing the best you could… After a couple minutes she finished the gummys and looked up at you with a wide smile. 

“Thank you Gamzee”

She says before wrapping her tiny arms around you in a hug. Aw shit, now you felt like crying. You hug her and pat her back instead.

“’S really nothing, little sis.”


End file.
